


An Encounter

by JoshWashington



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Kinda Slow Start, ghost hunters au, tags to be added as it goes on, they're all kids p much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshWashington/pseuds/JoshWashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just kids that want to find some ghosts. Not deal with sex, mental illness, and possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

 Teenage ghost hunters. Yeah, stereotypical. Stupid? Absolutely. But they had fun, and didn't sustain any injuries aside from scraped knees, bruised elbows, or the one time Vinnie broke his wrist. They went to old abandoned buildings around their home town, and some out of town when they could convince Tim and Jay to drive them. Once, they even went to New Jersey and got to visit one of their heroes in the paranormal investigation field; Noah Maxwell.   
  
There were five of them in total. Vinnie, 16. Evan, 15. Jeff, 13. Tim, 20. Jay, 18. Sometimes they'd pick up other kids along the way, but none of them ever really stayed, or were too freaked out to go into a child's hospice that had been shut down for over fifty years. It was their favorite place, as it was massive and they could take up to three days exploring one of the many wards.   
  
Sometimes there was weird writing on the walls, or satanic graffiti- which they all laughed off. Some punks just didn't have respect for historical buildings and whatever spirits they left behind. There were also rats and bugs, which made Jeff cringe and Evan squeal with excitement every time he caught one to torment Jeff with.   
  
Vinnie was a skeptic, but once you're alone in a ward with the thought of dead children surrounding you, whispering, crying, asking you to play or go away, it becomes much easier to believe. Evan had a hard on for anything supernatural, his room was a shrine to ghosts, witches, monsters and bogeymen. He also had a collection of knives, which nobody questioned. Jeff liked the idea of people being able to pass on, waiting to find rest from walking the earth. He was much more spiritual in his beliefs than Evan's gore and monster fest. Tim and Jay just stuck around them, unwilling to grow up and having been close friends with them since they were little.  
  
It was around the time Evan was 13 that he was diagnosed with manic bipolarism, and only a year later Vinnie was taking as many vortioxetine as his doctor would let him choke down. They kept going through, not letting anything stop them. Their current plan was to visit the far East wing of the Single-Prayer Children's Hospice, holding a camp-out since it was summer. They all pitched in to buy as much food as possible, mostly chips, candy, and pizzas. Tim insisted on bringing jugs of water, even though they could all last purely on soda.  
  
Summers in Rhode Island were calm and cool at night, ocean breezes sweeping in and whistling through broken windows and rustling weeds. Vinnie stood at the main double doors that had been boarded up at least six times, goosebumps crawling up his back and neck. The building was massive, three stories, sprawling across a stretch of 53 acres. There was no need for it to be big, especially in such a small town and state. After some research, Evan informed them it had been expanded nearly 5 times, each time to accommodate more ill children, and eventually adults as well.   
  
Stepping inside, Vinnie claimed the closest ward, letting the other delve in deeper. Evan picked the furthest he could, and closest to the morgue. Creepy fucker. Tim and Jay chose the infants ward, and Jeff picked the one next to Vinnie's, a room where most male teenagers were put. There were still old posters, mostly yellowed or moldy, though they could still distinguish names or dates. A few letter jackets were stuffed in the closets, and Evan insisted they all tried them on. He was swimming in his, but he claimed ownership immediately. Vinnie put the moth gnawed coat back in the closet, and the rest of the boys followed suit aside from Evan.  
  
After setting up their cameras and feasting on junk food, they decided to each retire to their wards. The walls were thick, designed to muffle screaming. Anytime they would talk, no one else would be able to hear. No false evidence, another thing they loved about the place.   
  
Vinnie had picked the female ward, and settled on an old box-spring mattress with his EMF and three recorders surrounding him. He went through the usual interrogation, who are you? When did you die? How old were you? Verbally he got no response, as far as he could hear. Sometimes the lights on the EMF would go up drastically, but quickly vanish. Skittering noises and cicadas made him jump, the hospice seeming almost alive now as night officially fell and roused the nocturnal inhabitants. He wondered how everyone else was fairing, Jeff was probably meditating or some shit in an attempt to 'contact the other side'. He wouldn't be surprised if Evan had brought a Ouija board.   
  
After another two hours of trying to get a speck of evidence, Vinnie began to pack up his equipment and shut off the recorders. He went ridged when he heard footsteps. He shouldn't be able to hear anything that wasn't in this room... Turning around towards the door, he saw Evan, clad in the letter man and hair mussed. “Scared me shitless,” Vinnie breathed out, and Evan laughed.   
  
“Wanted to tell you I'm gonna hit the hay. You get anything decent?” the younger picked up one of the recorders, fiddling with it to playback. “Nah. You?” “Zip.” Vinnie shrugged. They'd gotten some hard core evidence before, but tonight seemed like a bust. Hopefully when they moved on it would pick up. “Think Jeff got anything?” Evan shook his head. “Just asked 'fore I came here.”   
  
Vinnie fell asleep around midnight, the chirps and hums of bugs incredibly relaxing. Evan stayed up until almost 4 am, visiting each other room at least twice to see if anyone was awake that he could talk to, with no luck. It was quieter in his ward, with no windows for the birds and bugs' songs to come through. A few rats scuttled about, but settled to sleep eventually.   
  
  
  
When dawn rose, everyone met in the hall by 8, Evan dragging himself and rubbing sleep from his eyes, yawning every few minutes. They clustered around in a circle, nibbling on left over pizza and downing their water bottles. In the center they turned a recorder on, listened, tossed the tape aside to be cleared if there was nothing on it. Tim's recording had a very clear greeting on it, but was almost silent for the rest of the duration. Leaving the boys to check the video tapes, Tim and Jay took Vinnie back to town to restock, buying some real food after the crack out of sugar and grease the night prior.  
  
When they returned, Jeff looked like he was bursting with excitement, playing a single clip from his room back over and over, as a figure moved throughout the room to several locations. They searched the rest of the tapes, but Jeff had the only activity. “This place is dead,” Evan commented after the last tape, Vinnie giving him a sarcastic laugh. “Shut up,” Evan mumbled, but a grin plastered his face.

**Author's Note:**

> wow um i've been thinking about wrting this for mONTHS and I finally did!!! its gonna be multi chapter (its a mystery how many) probably 1000-1500 word s a chapter   
> eventual evan/vinnie (technically habit/vinnie???)   
> Kudos and comments much loved <3 as always if you have any requests or anything drop them over at http://adhdjoshwashington.tumblr.com/  
> also Tim n Jay are bfs


End file.
